1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and its driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display includes a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) for displaying characters or images using a plasma generated by a gas discharge. In the PDP, a plurality of discharge cells are arranged in a matrix form.
In general, in the plasma display, one frame is divided into a plurality of subfields and driven, and gray scales are represented by a combination of weighted values of subfields. Light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells are selected by an address discharge during an address period of each subfield, and an image is actually displayed by a sustain discharge performed in the light emitting cells during a sustain period.
Such a discharge occurs only when a voltage difference between two electrodes is set higher than a predetermined voltage. The voltage levels used for each electrode in the address period and sustain period are different. Furthermore, a plasma display has a characteristic in which discharge characteristics are varied depending on temperature. Thus, the voltage level used for each electrode should vary depending on temperature to generate a steady discharge even if the temperature varies. Accordingly, the number of power sources supplying each voltage is increased.